Consider This
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: After coming home, Kagome is enrolled into Ohtori Academy after recieving a Scholarship she never signed up for. And with her father's old Rose seal ring, Kagome is dragging into the Rose Duels fighting for the Rose Bride. How did a miko's life get so twisted while so many think of her as a boy? Not to the President of The Student Council seems interested in her, along with a few
1. Chapter 1

_**Consider This**_

_**Summary: After coming home, Kagome is enrolled into Ohtori Academy after recieving a Scholarship she never signed up for. And with her father's old Rose seal ring, Kagome is dragging into the Rose Duels fighting for the Rose Bride. How did a miko's life get so twisted while so many think of her as a boy? Not to the President of The Student Council seems interested in her, along with a few others within the school...**_

_**Pairing: Utena/? Anthy/? Kagome/Touga, Onesided Kagome/Juri, Kagome/Miki, Kagome/Akio, Kagome/Deous. (These pairings aren't totally final...it may change if I feel like the pairing isn't developing the right way, but for now these are the parings..)**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sat in her new room. She had been transferred schools and though she was happy to get away form Hojo and her friends...she would miss her family, but that couldn't be helped. Her mother was so happy she was going to this school.

It was the same school Kagome's mother and father went to in their teen years. It was one of the best schools you could get into, and Kagome got into it with a full scholarship. Kagome looked down at the ring that she now wore. Her mother said it belonged to her father; the crest on the ring was the crest of the school, well almost. The only difference was that the current crest was pink while hers- that was the original crest- was a dark red, reminding her of the color of blood.

Looking up from her father's ring, Kagome looked around her room to see a couple of boxes filled with a few of her belongings that she had packed from home. Just the simple things like her toiletries, her art supplies, music, and other things. Deciding to worry about those later, and since she was already finished with setting her desk and bed up, she decided to take a look around the school.

As she walked through the front gates Kagome couldn't believe how quiet it was, she could hear some of the students from inside the classrooms happily chatting and some animals that were on the school grounds minding their own business. Looking up at the sky, Kagome continued to walk, taking in the scenery as she did so.

Turning into another part of the school, Kagome was about to go down another path when she saw what looked like a mouse, which had a bag on its back.

Taking a closer look at it, she noticed that it had a gold hoop earring on its left ear. As it noticed her presence, it turned to her making a 'chu' sound. There was a pregnant silence between them before Kagome kneeled down, spoke softly, "Hi there…"

The little mouse looked around before pointing to itself in a questioning way, "Chu?"

Kagome smiled at him, nodding. Now that she saw him, Kagome thought he was really cute with a red tie around its neck. Gently holding out her pinky to him, Kagome introduced herself, "My name's Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

The little mouse shook her pinky happily, saying, "Chu, chu."

Taking her hand back Kagome looked at the mouse, "So what are you doing wondering around? Just taking a walk?"

The mouse nodded, "Chuuu."

Kagome jumped when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see a guy with red long hair wearing a white uniform. He was very attractive, and looked at her his blue eyes connecting with her silver.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked, standing up.

"No, I was just curious why a stray boy was on school campus. That's all." He told her, as his eyes looked over her form. Kagome blinked. She didn't think she looked that much like a guy, but oh well. Sure she was wearing guys' clothes and her hair was in a low braid but it didn't mean she was a boy with a pretty face.

When she was about to reply to him, she heard the little mouse try to get her attention, jumping around with its arms stretched out to her. She chuckled at the sight, having seen it quite a few times when she was taking care of Shippó. She then asked the little mouse, "What? You want me to pick you up?" At its excited nodding, Kagome almost laughed before picking him up in her slender hands.

Touga looked at the boy in front of him as he picked up Anthy's pet and called it cute. He smirked at that, it was a little feminine of him. He looked like a girl with long hair pulled back in a low braid, a slim waist, slender fingers, and a feminine face.

His laugh carried out as Anthy's pet started to cuddle his neck, tickling him. The smile on his face just enhanced his feminine features and Touga couldn't help but smile himself at the innocent act. But his brows soon furrowed lightly when he noticed what the boy had on the ring finger of his left hand…

It was a Rose Seal ring that he and the Student Council members wore, including Utena Tenjou. But unlike their rings that were pink in color, the color of this boy's ring was a blood red… a slightly darker shade than his hair.

The boy turned his attention back to him, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. Starting tomorrow I'll be the newest student here." He smiled, making Touga almost blush on how much he looked like a girl.

"It's is a pleasure to meet the newest student of our school. I am Touga Kiryuu and I am the Student Council president." He bowed to Kagome and gave a smirk.

The miko in boys' clothes would've blushed if she weren't used to such charms, considering how much Miroku and Kouga acted toward her in the past. But she just gave him a smirk in return that was full of mirth that would make any boy in this era or the past blush. Apparently, it had the same effect on this guy as well, despite that he believed her to be a boy.

As she was about to speak to him more, she heard someone call her name.

Turning to the direction she heard it from, she noticed that it was one of the students in charge of the Dorms, the same one who showed her to her dorm room. After he was in front of her, catching his breath he spoke, "Higurashi-san, you've got a phone call. It's your mother calling to see if you're settling in all right."

Kagome bowed, "Thank you, I'm coming." Turning back to Touga she bowed again, "It was nice meeting you." Then she turned and made her way back to the dorm, Chu Chu still on her shoulder.

Touga, who was left behind, watched as Kagome walked away. He knew there was something about the new student that made him different but he couldn't wait to figure out what. Glancing once more at Kagome's retreating form, he turned around and headed to the Student Council room, he should tell the others of the new arrival. This Kagome Higurashi was going to be an interesting addition. He could tell.

The next day soon came quickly with Kagome hardly getting any sleep because she was so nervous the night before. She just hoped that she didn't fall asleep in class.

The day before, as she was about to enter the dorm, Kagome and Chu-Chu parted ways before she entered to take her call from her mother. Just like before she left home, Kagome could hear her voice still filled with happiness in knowing that she had entered Ohtori Academy. Later that night, after setting her personal belongings in certain places, along with a photo of her mother and father from when they were still students, Kagome tried her best to sleep but couldn't get as much as a wink because of her nervousness.

Sighing, Kagome looked her self in the mirror, 'Even after facing so many demons, come face to face with life and death situations, and fighting Naraku to the death, I can't believe that a simple thing as starting my first day of school can get to me like this.' With another sigh, she looked at her uniform she was now wearing.

It was a male uniform but unlike the standard green like her old schoolgirl uniform and the ones here at the school, it was custom black with black pants. And the hem for the back part of the jacket reached her ankles and split into two tails.

(Think of Utena's uniform but with black pants and the hem of the back of the jacket reaching her ankles and splitting into square ended tails)

Her mother said that the pattern for it was something her father prepared when she was born and after taking measurements, soon after receiving the acceptance letter from the school, her mother went to work in sewing it. In the torso area, it was a bit tight, making her look like a slim boy but Kagome didn't mind. That redhead guy already thought she was a boy.

Nodding in approval of her appearance, Kagome went to her dresser and brought a black velvet box out and opened it to reveal her father's ring. After slipping it on her left ring finger, she smiled, saying softly, "Wish me luck, Tou-san." And with that, Kagome picked up her book bag and made her way out the door and to the campus.

Kagome sighed as she made her way to look for her dorm room leader since she hadn't gotten her schedule from her yesterday.

As she walked everyone was looking at her. They were either curious or cautious of her. They knew she was a new student and to them it looked like she was a rebel or more like a bad boy with how different her uniform was. Sighing again, Kagome couldn't help but feel a little insulted on how they thought she was a boy. She does have some femininity to her!

As she continued walking, she could hear what they were saying...

"_He must be the new student...he's kinda cute..."_

"_He seems like the bad boy type with that outfit... I can't wait to ask him out..."_

"_Who does that guy think he is?! Just because he has a pretty face doesn't mean he can get away with it...!"_

Kagome snorted, it was ridiculous how normal kids talked. It was so... how could she put it...shallow.

Without much trouble but still had rumors about her spreading throughout the school, Kagome found her dorm room leader and was able to get her schedule. After bidding him a good day, she made her way to her homeroom with a lot of girls bidding her good morning.

Looking to her schedule again, Kagome looked to the doors of the hall she was on before giving up on trying to find the room by herself when she had so little time left before class started.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see a pink haired girl with blue eyes and wearing a boys' uniform like her but was shorter from the hem and had red shorts. The girl behind her was a cute light brunette wearing the standard girls' uniform and had her hair up in a tight short ponytail. Both were slightly taller than she… making her twitch internally at being so short for her age.

The pink haired girl smiled asking, "Hey, are you lost?"

Kagome blinked, "Um... no... ok, maybe I am."

The girl kept her smile, "Where are you headed? If I know I could direct you in the right direction."

Grabbing the schedule out of her pocket, Kagome handed it to the pink haired girl.

The girl opened the schedule, "Hmmm...It looks like we have the same homeroom!" Handing the schedule back she grinned, "I'm Utena Tenjo."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." She gave her a small smile, making her blush.

"Um, well let me show you to class then, um follow me." Utena turned heal and led the way. Kagome was fallowing right behind her.

Right next to her, the cute brunette spoke up with a smile, "My name's Wakaba Shinohara. It's nice to meet you, Kagome-kun. You're gonna like it here at Ohtori Academy."

Kagome returned the smile, making her blush as well, "I think I might, Wakaba-chan."

Wakaba soon started speaking with a stutter and her voice rushed, talking about the school and the activities that usually take place.

As they were about to enter their homeroom, a yell came in the hall, calling out two names, "Utena Tenjo! Kagome Higurashi!"

Both girls, jumped surprised before turning to a woman with glasses who looked strict and looked at them with a scrutinizing gaze.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Enjoy! Read and Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

About a few minutes later of scolding about their uniforms, Kagome and Utena were off the hook when the taller pink haired girl pointed out that the style and color of the uniform they wore didn't matter, as long as it was a proper and decent uniform.

"Nice save…" Kagome muttered to Utena with a rueful smile. This girl was a real tomboy and Kagome had a feeling that she would get along with her nicely.

Said pink haired girl gave a modest smile with a matching blush, "Thanks. Although you were pretty calm yourself when trying to explain to her about your uniform being made by your mother."

Taking a seat in an empty desk next to Utena's, Kagome explained, "Yeah, my mother made this uniform using the patterns my father made before he passed away when I was little. It's one of the few things I have left of him…"

Utena looked at the new boy before asking, "So… your father's not around anymore…" it was always sad for her to hear that someone lost one or both of their parents when they were younger, since she had lost her own when she was little.

Kagome shook her head and answered with a soft smile, "Yeah… but I was so little… it's hard to remember his face now. The only things I have left of him, is his blood that courses through my veins, this uniform, and this ring."

The pink haired girl looked at the ring on the beautiful boy's finger, noticing that it looked very similar to hers but was red instead of pink like she had seen with hers and the others from the Student Council.

Utena then thought about the short time she learned about the School's Rose Duels and her meeting Anthy Himemiya, the Rose Bride. Now that she looked back on it, it all seemed like a dream and just unreal. But she still could remember her two fights with Saionji, her second being Utena losing on purpose but was never expelled because of the loss. Saionji won Anthy back and no doubt slapping her like she was something worthless, even though he claims that he loves her.

Before Utena was going to ask Kagome about 'his' ring, the bell rang for first period to start.

'I'll ask him during lunch hour…' she thought before doing as the teacher instructed for their first book assignment.

Meanwhile, on a huge balcony that overlooked the school's track and forbidden forest, the members of the Student council and the Rose Bride had gathered to discuss the new development their President had found the day before.

"And you say that this boy had a Rose Seal ring?" Juri asked with her voice reflecting how skeptic she was of this news.

"Yes, but unlike our own rings and Utena Tenjo, his ring seems a little old but still in good condition and its seal is a blood red, rather than pink." Touga answer as he shuffled a deck of cards.

The scratching of a pencil on paper before the click of a stopwatch was heard as Miki spoke, "From the school records of past members of the Student Council, sometime ago I found that the insignia of Rose Seal rings were in fact red before they voted to change the color to pink a little more than twenty years ago."

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Read and Review. **_


End file.
